What's In The Box?
by DanceLikeChildrenOfTheNight
Summary: "Sam Winchester, open this door right now or else… or else…" Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Dean paused, and then smiled, holding up a paper bag for once not stained with grease. "Or else I won't show you what I bought."


What's In The Box?

Summary: "Sam Winchester, open this door _right now _or else… or else…" Sam raised an eyebrow in question. Dean paused, and then smiled, holding up a paper bag for once _not _stained with grease. "Or else I won't show you what I bought."

Hi guys! I'm really sorry about the break but I've had exams and it has been HECTIC! Anyway this is just a product of my post-exam stress disorder. Hope you guys don't mind a bit of weird… who am I kidding? You're Supernatural fans!

Anyway I hope you like it. It's a bit weird."

Warning: Slight swearing towards the very end but I think it was only like once.

XX

"Dude! Dude! DUDE!" Dean practically squealed, smashing his fists into the window beside Sam's head. "Wind down the window! Wind down the window!

Sam slowly flipped the page of his newspaper without looking up.

"Sammy come on! I've got something to show you! _Please!"_

He let out a dramatic yawn, looked impatiently at his watch and clucking his tongue in disapproval before returning to his reading.

"Hey! Don't you ignore me!"

The banging increased. He turned the music up.

"Sam! You roll down this window _right now_ or I swear to god I will _rip _your arms off and _whack _you with the soggy end. Sam! SAM! Don't you _dare _ignore me!"

Sam had to admit, he was impressed. Not impressed enough to wind down the window though.

He glanced up casually at a particularly hard bang, smiling sweetly as he took in his brother's furious features, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

He could live without his arms. Totally worth it.

"Sam Winchester, open this door _right now _or else… or else…" Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

Dean paused, and then smiled, holding up a paper bag for once _not _stained with grease. "Or else I won't show you what I bought."

If Sam Winchester was anything, it was curious.

He sighed dramatically as he rolled down the window, very, very slowly. "What is it?"

Dean's smile was back in an instant. "Nuh uh, open the door and let me in."

He looked at his brother suspiciously. "If it's a jack-in-the-box then _no_. It wasn't funny the first time and it won't be funny now."

Dean grinned. "So it was funny the second time?"

He frowned. "What second time?"

Dean sucked in a breath. "Oh, whoops… never mind"

Sam went to push the subject but he was quickly interrupted. "_Anyway_, let me in the car and I'll show you."

He crossed his arms in front of him. "No. Tell me what it is first, _then _I'll let you in."

Dean twirled the bag in front of his brother. "Well then I'll just get to enjoy it _all by myself._"

"Tell me what it is."

"No."

"Now Dean"

"I don't take orders from panty-wetters"

"When did I wet my panties?"

"So you're saying you _do _where panties?"

"What? No! Just answer the question."

"When you saw the jack-in-the-box"

"Hey, hey, hey. I…uh… I was little ok!"

"You were 17!"

"Shut up. At least I can go in an airplane without screaming like a little girl"

"That was _not me. _There was a little girl next to me and it just _looked like _it was me"

"Why? Because you had your mouth open and you were screaming too?"

"Damn it, Sam let me in the car!"

"…Did you just stomp your foot? How old are you?"

Dean crossed his arms in front of him, glaring. "You have 3 seconds to let me into this car or you will _never _see what is inside this bag. And trust me… it is _awesome._"

Sam fiddled indecisively. "Give me a hint."

"Nope."

"A colour?"

"…No."

"A category?"

"No."

"A texture?"

"No."

"A function?"

"NO."

"A weight?"

"NO"

"Dean rocks"

"NO!

… goddam it!"

Sam grinned, Dean glared silently. He rolled his eyes, throwing his hands up.

"Fine! I'll let you in." His hand hovered above the button to unlock the doors. "On one condition."

"Dear God, what?"

"I get to keep it."

Dean gapped at his brother. "What? No way! I bought it, its mine!" Sam ghosted his hand over the button.

He shrugged easily, sitting back down and picking up his newspaper.

"Ok! Ok!" Dean sighed dramatically. "We'll share it."

He took a second to think about it. "Deal". Unlocking the door, he slid to the other side of the Impala, throwing his brother the keys. "So what is it?"

Dean slid the keys in and started the car, reversing slowly out of the car park. "What's what?"

"In the bag, you douche."

"Oh, that. Nothin."

Sam stared at him blankly. "What?"

Dean grinned.

"You said you'd show me!"

"I never said when."

"DEAN!"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Show me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I own 50% of it therefore I have just as much ownership over it as you."

"Don't you lawyer me."

"And it also means that since you have had it for the last 20 minutes…"

"Don't make me regret teaching you to talk, Sammy"

"I should get it for _these _20 minutes."

"That's not how it works and you know it."

"Who did Pre-Law here?"

"You're just making stuff up."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Come on Dean, just show me what's in the bag."

Dean let out an annoyed breath, pulling over to the side of the road beside a park. "Fine. But you have to be _very _careful with her. _Especially _inside my car."

"Is it messy?"

"_Sam."_

"Okay, okay hand it over."

Dean reached over to the bag but paused. "Actually no, we're not doing this inside my car. Get out."

Sam narrowed his eyes but got slowly out of the car, Dean following behind. Sam turned to his brother, holding his hands out for the bag.

"Now Sam, I have a little something to say about this before we begin."

"Dean, give me the bag."

Dean held up a hand. "Now hold on just a second." He put a hand over his heart. "What is in this bag is very important to me. If you tease it, drop it, or hurt it in any way then I will take it very seriously."

Sam put one hand on his hip. "Okay Dean, I promise not to hurt the contents of the bag."

"Swear it."

"What?"

"You have to swear an oath."

"No! I am not swearing an oath over what is probably just a bag full of porn!"

Dean gasped in shock and held the bag to his chest."_How dare you?"_ He held his chin up high and turned back towards the Impala. "You know what? I don't think you deserve to know what's in this bag. I don't think I've deemed you worthy." He stood, facing away from his brother, evidently sulking.

Sam rolled his eyes. _"Fine. _I'll do the stupid oath."

Dean turned back to him, now smiling. "Good. Now repeat after me: I, Sammy Winchester."

"I, Sam Winchester"

"No, I don't think you heard me. Say it again."

"Oh I heard you."

Dean shrugged. He began to loudly hum 'Little Green Bag' to himself.

"Damn you. _Fine. _I, Sam_my _Winchester."

"Pledge allegiance."

"Oh god, pledge allegiance"

"The comments are not necessary. To the bag."

"_The comments are not necessary_. To the bag."

"And promise to protect and serve it whenever necessary."

"Can you just tell me what's in the bag?"

Dean poked his tongue out at his younger sibling. "…Fine." He gestured with his hand for Sam to come over. "You may want to sit down."

They sat down on a park bench, the bag held between them. Sam held his breath, preparing himself for what may lay inside.

"Now this bag…"

"Shut up and open it."

Dean grinned and dropped his voice to a whisper, grasping the bag tightly. "On the count of 3, we open it. Are you ready?"Sam nodded eagerly.

Together, they counted, "1, 2, 3!" The bag flew open and Sam nearly yelled in shock at what lay beneath. Slowly, with shaking hands, he removed the object from the bag.

Then threw it on the ground, before punching his brother, hard, in the face.

"It's a fucking jack-in-the box!"

And without another word, Sam stalked back to the car, Dean clutching his stomach with laughter behind him.

XX

You have no idea how fun that was to write. Blame the exams :)

PLEASE review! It only takes 10 seconds and it means SO MUCH to writers. One word comments are fine.

Oh and did anyone watch the latest episode? OH MY GOD PULL MY FINGER I NEARLY DIED LAUGHING! That little smile was the cutest thing EVER! He is nothing compared to how he used to be but that just made my day! I won't say anything else in case people haven't watched it but for those who have. HA!

xx


End file.
